Trouble At The Museum
'Trouble At The Museum '''is episode 7 of season 1. It is the seventh episode overall. Synopsis ''Sally tries to deal with suspicions of her client due to Doowee's feelings for them. But is the cute girl as innocent as she seems? Summary One late evening a mysterious person slips into the museum after closing hours. They smash open a machine and in their attempt to flee the crime scene, slip after the candy pouch they stole ruptures, spilling the many orbs of candy. The following morning, Sinitta has come to ask for Sally's help. She has been suspected of a crime at the museum and was hoping that Sally could prove her innocence. She points out that she would have no reason to steal from the museum since her uncle runs it, but Sally can't help but be suspicious after Sinitta attempts to clarify things. It is then Doowee comes in and right away, seems to develop an attraction towards Sinitta. Sally finds the display annoying, but can't help tease Doowee after they leave the office. They are stopped by Mrs. Apu, who has made breakfast and has Sally come back inside. There, Sally quickly eats as her dad explains why he was awake all night, before falling asleep at the table. Once Sally finishes she reunites with Doowee and they make their way to the Museum. Sinitta brings them to the busted machine, where Doowee begins to study the broken glass. Sally happens to spot a torn piece of green material and goes to point out that it matches Sinitta's sari, but in the process, she trips and tears it. She apologizes but Sinitta storms off to change, causing Doowee to become frustrated. Sally claims that it wasn't her fault she tripped on the spilled candy, then shows him the torn materials. To his surprise, they match but he remains hopeful that Sinitta didn't do it since he can't understand why she would have come to them if that was the case. The crime solvers are confronted by two large men who then toss them into a supplies closet. They try to explain their rights to be there but it does them no good. After the men leave, they happen to see that the key is still in the lock and with a bit of work they free themselves. Doowee still refuses to think that Sinitta did this, and Sally claims him to be right, though appears to be humoring him. They sneak into the halls while Sally explains they should pay Sinitta a visit, but they are stopped when they come to a huge room full of paintings and other arts. They happen to hear two men talking and after hiding again, realize that Sinitta has been working with her uncle to sell the items on the black market. She says how easy it was to trick the crime solvers before insulting Doowee, leaving him quite heartbroken and Sally feeling sympathetic for him. After it is discovered that they have escaped afterward, Sally and Doowee attempt to take off, hiding amongst the arts until Sinitta gets the idea to call them using her cellphone. After they are cornered and tied up, Sinitta's uncle takes Sally's phone and sends a ransom video to Harry, who is still at home. Worriedly he informs Mrs. Apu of what has happened, which causes her to faint while he is told to call off the case. Sinitta's uncle informs Sally and Doowee of his plans and proceeds to take off. Sally and Doowee struggle with their bindings but this does nothing to help until Sally spots a few objects she could use to free them. She kicks the broom near her, causing it to hit a paint holder that was somewhat off of the shelf, sending the paint can flying for the light above them. The loose light swings and knocks a sharp object loose, separating their hands from the binding... as well as spill paint on Doowee. Back at home, Harry awakens Mrs. Apu, who begins to panic again until he calms her by saying that he needs to act with discretion, something that the police, air force, and navy cannot do. He also shows that he knows where Sally is and reveals the image from earlier. In it, from Sally kicking at the dusty ground, she was able to spell the word Museum. With that, he takes off. Sally and Doowee free themselves from the room with the aid of Doowee's device (The Electro-Magnet)he brought with him. While outside, Harry has gotten the key for the truck the two, stronger men had planned to leave in. He then uses something to cover the entire inside of the vehicle with foam before he runs inside to confront Sinitta and her uncle. Her uncle tries to smash Harry by kicking down a heavy stone art piece, but with his device, Doowee is able to hold it up, just long enough for him to get out of the way. Sally then kicks the long stack of boxes that Sinitta's uncle was standing on, sending him straight to the ground and lodging his head into a painting. After the crooks are tied up, Doowee runs after Sinitta and is able to lure her out by threatening to release a smoke bomb. Right away, Sinitta attempts to lure Doowee into manipulation so that he will free her, but after Sally snaps him out of it by reminding him of the paintings, he simply sits on the box she was hiding in to keep her there until Harry shows up. Back at home, Harry compliments them for their work, even if they got a little careless in how their approach was. Sally claims that it was because of Doowee's crush with Sinitta, though he defies it and insists that it was a trick. Sally doesn't buy it though, and Mrs. Apu comes by to ask them to quiet down so that Harry and continue his nap, for he has fallen asleep! Quotes *Doowee: I know why you don't want to take this case. I bet you can't solve it. *Sally: Are you kidding? I can solve anything, even a case like this one. *Sally Bollywood *Doowee McAdam *Sinitta *Mrs. Apu *Harry Bollywood Trivia Goofs Gallery SallyTATMrippedcloth.png SallyTATMglass.png SallyTATMPaint.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1